Vehicle hydraulic units are typically coupled to one or more fixtures or brackets with conventional fastener elements, such as bolts and nuts that must be manipulated with tools to apply a tightening torque at assembly. Although conventional fasteners are widely available and inexpensive, many applications, including the mounting of some vehicle hydraulic units, do not require particularly high strength, high torque assembly joints. In such applications, the use of conventional metal threaded fasteners, while convenient, can be detrimental to weight and assembly time, and can be subject to corrosion.